One birthday glory
by Charlotte Lazarus
Summary: Sirius' birthday was never better. SBRL. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Dearest readers, welcome! A bit of fluff, this one shot, concerning Sirius' birthday, beach, soaked bodies and slash. SB/RL, as usual. This one's a bit long, so I hope it doesn't bore you. Billie is down there, dressed in a beautiful bluish suit. He's celebrating today and wants everybody to review and celebrate with him. This goes to my great reviewers from "Knowing is bliss". You rock! Now, sit down, read and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_Every birthday on Sirius' life had been the less happy and exciting of days. Sixteen years of social parties, hypocrites smiles and expensive gifts. Year after year full of people he didn't like, congratulating him as if they really cared about him. His seventeenth birthday, nevertheless, was to be spend far away for Grimmauld Place. And he couldn't think of anything better.

James' parents had insisted that, after technically adopting Sirius, the deserved to spend at least one birthday with him. That's the reason why, after lots of planning, all four Marauders – including James' parents- sailed off to the prettiest beach they could think of. And on they went.

That day Sirius woke up late, just as he loved doing. He felt his eyes on his eyes, welcoming. Next to him laid Remus, blissfully asleep. Sirius smiled, feeling glad to wake up so far away and in such a different way from Grimmauld Place.

He stood up, walked into the shower and took a long and warm bath, just like he loved to do. He then dressed up, not caring for once if his robes were fancy enough for a Black, and stepped out. He found Remus, all ready, waiting for him.

"Padfoot!" he shouted, jumping above him and hugging him tightly. "Happy birthday, Padfoot!" he half sang, half said, proceeding to kiss him. Sirius laughed, amused.

"Now, come on, everybody is waiting for you in the restaurant. You took ages in there!" he grabbed his hand, hurrying out of the room. They soon got to the restaurant, where the Potters and Wormtail were waiting for him.

James hugged him, screaming how fast his little Sirius had grown. Wormtail, a little less effusive, congratulated and hugged him. James' parents ruffled his hair, commented about how proud they were of having such a wonderful stepson and hugged him. Then everybody, much to Sirius' bewilderment, sang Happy Birthday. Sirius ate his breakfast, overwhelmed.

"Now Pads" proclaimed James " prepare for what will be the most amusing birthday of your life!"

Sirius stared, his fork halfway to his mouth.

"Mr. Prongs, Mr. Moony and Mr. Wormtail have planned, with lots of effort, to entertain you in the best ways!" three Marauders nodded, while Potter mother laughed.

"Then we better run as fast as we can, right honey?" she said to her husband, who laughed.

"We'll be around the town, guys. Make sure you don't get expelled from the hotel" he requested, leaving with his wife after congratulating Padfoot once more

"If it's not much of a surprise spoiler, may I ask what have you planned?" he asked, excited.

"Padfoot! We may not spoil your day! Just sit and watch!" exclaimed Prongs, greeted by a sneering Sirius.

"I'm sure you haven't planned anything…nevertheless, I _will _sit and watch"

The three Marauders faked to be offended, while making their way out of the place. As it happened to be, they hadn't planned much, but no pranks needed that much planning, anyway.

**Second part,tomorrow**…

* * *

_Happy birthday, Di! This was, you know, my gift for you, which I hope you enjoyed. It's the best I can give you, provided I cannot do anything else for you. Sure you liked it, so review. I hope you found whatever it is you were looking for. If you didn't, I advise you just stop looking for it. You may think it's not enough, but maybe it is. It is enough, Di, so don't trouble yourself any further. Enjoy this and make it count. Every day, make it count. I'll always be waiting for you in the other shore. Just keep it on._


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough they were on the hotel's pool, where Remus led Sirius to one of those beach chairs (can't remember the name, pardon my ignorance), where he told him to lay down and wait. Sirius gave him a sensual look, which made Moony blush and punch him in the arm. After leaving Sirius, he ran away followed closely by James and Peter.

Sirius looked around. There were many ladies in tight bikinis, some mature men who obviously did not exercise that much anymore and some kids. He felt comfortable in there, tanned by the sun, waiting for whatever his friends had schematized. Suddenly, much to his surprise, came Remus running from inside the hotel, terrified. Sirius straightened, worried about his boyfriend. The young man ran towards the pool, looking hurriedly to his back. He went directly to one old fat man, who had been sleeping with a book on his face. He jumped above him, shaking him by the shoulders. The man woke up, scared. Then Remus started screaming.

"Please, please, help me!" he screamed hysterically "You have got to help me, somebody is chasing me!"

Remus pointed towards James and Peter, who were wearing some kind of eccentric black robes. They were running towards him, screaming menacingly. Remus held the man tighter.

"OH GOD, NO!" he shook him "PLEASE, PROTECT ME, THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

The man looked terrified, for James and Peter were drawing closer and Remus kept shaking. Panicked, the man pushed the golden eyed, stood up, threw a bottle of beer and ran away. Everybody just froze, glaring at the marauders. Then Remus started laughing, followed by James and Peter. Sirius was grinning idiotically, laughing hysterically at last. A waiter walked towards them, clearly confused and amused. The marauders ran away, not ready to get expelled just yet. Once they found themselves safe, they laughed again.

"You planned that!" inquired Sirius with tears in his eyes "because I swear that guy is probably locked up in a bunker by now!"

James shook his head, taking one old weird hat off his head.

"Nah, we were coming back from getting our robes, when Moony spotted him! I swear he reminded me so much of Wormtail that I just couldn't resist!" everybody laughed, including Peter.

"And what are those robes all about, anyway?" Remus winked, provoking a grin on Padfoot's face.

"We were planning to get ourselves drunk, and Jamsie here came up with the idea of disguising like 45 years old men" he pointed at Peter, who looked like a gangster. He chuckled.

"Well then, let's keep on moving then!"

The Marauders took off to the public beach, talking about pranks and fat women in bikinis. Once they got there, James and Peter went to some local store to get some drinks, leaving Sirius and Remus alone in the almost deserted beach.

"Hey Moony, you really scared me in there. Thought something had happened to you" he said, grabbing him by the waist.

"Sorry Pads, I just find it hilarious to jump on fat guys and provoke them heart attacks." They kissed, suddenly interrupted by his fellows.

"Well, we have two news. One bad and one good. Which one do you want to listen to first?" asked James, solemnly.

"The good one, please" requested Sirius.

"Well, we got the bottles" said James, stretching his arms, showing then the bottle of rum they had acquired.

"But…"

"But, the guy from the store thinks we are exploited children from Mozambique forced to disguise and buy alcohol for their masters" concluded James. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks. They only hoped local policemen didn't go looking for their masters.

After two hours of drinking, talking and taking the sun, three of the Marauders decided it was time for a new prank. Sirius sat down, excited.

Prongs, Wormtail and Moony talked among themselves a little bit, finally coming to an agreement. Padfoot wondered what they would do, providing there was only a couple in the beach, bathing in the sea. Suddenly, without further notice, Peter fell on the ground. Sirius stared, confused.

"Alfonso!" shouted James, followed by Remus "Alfonso, what's wrong, amigo!"

The couple stared at them, worried. Remus kneeled by Peter, shaking him lightly.

"Alfonso, despierta!" Moony shook stronger "Alfonso, wake up!"

James started crying, while Remus screamed something in Spanish.

"He's not waking up! He's dead! He's dead!" shrieked Prongs. The woman walked towards them, a hand in her mouth.

"Hey kids, is your friend alright?" she asked with concern.

"No está respirando, ¡se está muriendo!" said Remus, who was now crying too.

"Our friend…he's dead" said James, shaking lightly. The woman frowned.

"Are you sure? Maybe he just fainted" she put his hand on his forehead, unsure. Remus shrieked again.

"Ave María purísima, se muere! Se muere!"

James patted his shoulder, staring at Peter with sadness.

"Was he sick or something? Perhaps you drank too much?" she suggested. Nevertheless, her assumptions were interrupted by Remus' rambling.

"Es el agua, el agua lo mató. ¡El mar ha matado a Alfonso!" he said, pointing at the sea. James covered his mouth with his hands.

"What? What is he saying?" said a scared woman. She was once again interrupted.

"¡Leí sobre esto! ¡Los químicos del agua lo han matado! ¡Matan a cualquiera!" he desperately said, nodding effusively. The woman started fidgeting.

"What on earth is he saying?" she asked James. He looked terrified.

"He says the sea did it…" he pointed towards it "tha-that he re-read some-mething about wa-water contamination!" the three of them stared at the man who was still on the sea. The woman then stood up, panicked.

"Roger, Roger, get out of the sea! GET OUT!" the guy seemed petrified, for he had obviously listened to the whole conversation. He swam as fast as he could to the shore, cleaning himself. Peter tried to hold back his laughter, so he started moving as if with convulsion, scaring the heck out of the couple, who ran away to the nearest hospital. The Marauders then started laughing, pausing for small seconds to catch their breaths.

After what seemed like centuries they stopped, deciding it was time to eat. Sirius held Remus, congratulating him for his excellent Spanish. Moony assured speaking other language always increased the fear. Nobody argued about that.

They ate somewhere edible, drank a bit more and finally parted. They reached the hotel, where James hid behind a wall, wearing his mysterious black robes. He scared a couple of clients, until one lady freaked out so much she actually chocked with her own saliva. He then stopped.

It was almost midnight when they went back to their bedrooms, exhausted by so much laughter. Sirius was very happy, for that day had been perfect. He walked into his room with Remus, who was hugging him tightly.

The best part of his day was coming next…

THEIRD TIME, TOMORROW…


	3. Chapter 3

Remus took Sirius by the hand, walking the other way from their room. The black haired sighed, disappointed.

"Rem, I dunno if you've noticed, but our room is the other way around" he said, matter of factly.

"I know, but we are not heading there" he responded, with indifference.

"But Rem, my birthday's almost over and I was hopping we could have some fun…" he whined.

"Don't whine Sirius, and try to stop being so horny, alright?" the golden eyed compelled. Sirius immediately shut up. Eventually, after five minutes of speechless walking, they reached one of the hotel's gardens. Remus stopped walking.

"Pads, do you remember my uncle Fernand?" Remus asked, nervously. Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"That's what you brought me here for, Rem. To talk about your uncle. Wow, you're _such_ a romantic Casanova" he replied, sarcastically. The werewolf glared.

"Can't you just answer the question?" he inquired. Sirius smiled.

"Yes, I remember your uncle. He was a crazy freak, just like me. Made me wish I had uncles like him. Why? Is that my birthday present?" he said hurriedly. Remus laughed.

"I don't feel obliged into giving you my uncle, so no. I mention him because…well…"he took his hand "you know I'm not rich, right?"

Sirius nodded, confused.

"And you also know that I cannot afford giving you the most beautiful and expensive gifts I would long to, right?"

He mumbled a yes, not quite getting the point of the conversation.

"Well, I made a deal with my uncle, and when I told who the gift was for, he immediately agreed on helping…"

"You didn't get me a girl right?" Sirius interrupted "your uncle has a lot of girls, him being so good looking in those great muggle cars of him. I hope you didn't convince him on giving me a girl, because you should know I wouldn't accept it. I don't care if you don't have money, I only want _you_. But if you feel you are not enough for…"

"Padfoot, shut it!" Remus screamed "your rambling isn't helping!" he blushed a little "and no, I _didn't_ get you a girl!" Sirius smiled with relief.

"I'm only trying to say that it's not the greatest gift, but it's the best I could get. And since you have a James Dean complex…" the black haired widened his eyes. Realization was dawning on him.

"You..you didn't!" he screamed. Remus fidgeted. "You bought me one?"

"So you guessed" the golden eyed smiled "it's not fantastic, but-"

"Are you crazy! I've always wanted one of those glorious leather jackets!" he hugged Remus, who was petrified.

"Pads—I—I didn't get you a leather jacket" he blurted. The hug stopped.

"You didn't?" Remus shook his head "What did you get me, then?"

"I—if you don't like it, you don't have to keep it, ok?" he mumbled. Sirius growled.

"REM, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE TRYING TO TELL ME YOU'RE PREGNANT! Just get on with it!"

Remus took several deep breaths, pointing his wand towards the tree behind them. A shadow formed, startling Sirius. The werewolf pointed it.

"That is your gift. Over there"

The black haired took a few steps, hesitating. When he found himself close enough to the shadow, he examined it. It was a big—_something_, covered by plastic. He reached it with his hand, and he figured out he needed to remove the plastic thing. He slowly did it, and what it reveled left him breathless.

A big, red, glowing motorcycle shone down to him, provoking him to gasp. He took some steps back, wanting to get a better view of it. The vehicle was beautiful. He then understood the uncle Fernand matter. That man repaired cars and motorcycles, being the one to blame for the whole James Dean obsession. They had met last summer, and Sirius absolutely adored him.

Remus drew close, afraid.

"Pads, did you-er- liked it?" he cautiously asked. Sirius mouth was so open he didn't consider himself able to say something coherent. The werewolf looked disappointed.

"I knew it wasn't enough. I'm sorry, Pads. I wanted to surprise you-"

"Rem, could you please tell me what this is?" he commanded. Remus' voice trembled.

"That's a motorcycle, Sirius."

The black haired nodded, enthusiastically.

"You got me one, Remus. You got me a bloody _motorcycle!" _the golden eyed flinched. He was about to apologize when strong arms lifted him from the floor with a bear hug. Soft lifts pressed his, lovingly. Remus put his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. When they broke it, Sirius was glowing.

"Thanks, Moony! I love you so damn much!" Remus looked quite flustered. Sirius stopped hugging him and headed towards his motorcycle, caressing it.

"She's beautiful. She's our little daughter, Remus, we've got to name her." He affirmed. Moony smiled.

"I'm glad you like her"

"Are you kidding? She's my new love! After you, of course" he winked. Remus blushed. "I know! Pancha! Let's call her Pancha!"

Remus laughed, crossing his arms.

"That's a _hideous_ name Pads, really. Pancha Black, how sucky." Sirius pouted.

"Don't call our daughter hideous. Sides, it's a beautiful name, just didn't say it completely." Remus quirked an eyebrow "She's Francisca Black Lupin. Her pet name is Pancha" he said, as if commenting on the weather. Remus shook his head.

Sirius got on his new motorcycle, excited. After a few minutes he discovered it also _flew, _which gained Remus a lot of kissing. The last minutes of the night where spent flying above the hotel (it's a wizards hotel, by the way), Remus gripped on his back.

As he felt the cold air in his face, with Moony's bathed breath on his neck, he new life couldn't get any better. He concluded life's happiness was divided in three. The one you get by success, the one you get by friendship and last, but not least, the one you got with true, pure and honest love. And that was the best birthday gift he could've possibly receive from his friends. One birthday glory.

After Pancha, of course.

FIN

* * *

_alas, it's finally over! I must say it was originally a long one shot, but my parents can be so annoying at a times, I just couldn't finish writing and posting it as a one shot. Anyone who lives with parents should understand me. Anyway, just want to thank my reviewers: Slashy Kitty (thanks for you reviews, fluffy lovebugs rock!), Black-Moon-Goddess, Sirius's Daughter (thanks for letting me keep my brains :p), vergilswrath (thanks for considering it funny :D), sleeper6 and Albino Redneck. You rock! Thanks to future reviewers, too. Billie is waiting for you, he knows you want to review! Anyway, hoped you liked it. It's worse that I thought it would be, but I'm sick and not really inspired. Happy 16th. Birthday, Di! This is for you! Anyway, see you next fic, everyone!_ _Charlie_  



End file.
